


Taste

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Husk is a curious kitty, I have an unhealthy love for him, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Valentino is a sexy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: Angel Dust being sexy. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely request from one of my friends! Let me know if you're interested in having me write something sexy for you too!
> 
> BEFORE READING WARNING:  
> Val calls angel by some girly pet names in this fic, such as babygirl, etc.   
> If that's a turn off for you, then this fic may not be right for you. Angel does boast both a vagina and a penis in this fic, but he's still a boy. The names he calls him are simply pet names. Thank you!

“God damn, Val, fuck…”

“What’d I tell you about talkin’, pretty girl?”

“Sorry.” 

Fuck Val and his tacky robes and hearts and feathers and canes, but dammit if he wasn’t a good fuck. 

Angel arched his back, his breath coming out in pants and huffs as Val lapped at his clit, and jacked him off at the same time. He couldn’t help but cry out as fingers were shoved into his wet hole.

“Oh my god-”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Sorry, fuck, I- Mmphh!”

More of Val’s fingers were shoved down his throat, and Angel gagged, eyes watering. He quickly adjusted however, and sucked them obediently, moaning around them.

“There, you know how I hate your silly noises,” the moth purred, mouthing Angel’s throbbing clit before running his tongue over it again. He chuckled as Angel squirmed. “So needy, calm down, baby, Daddy’s gonna give you what you want if you behave.” 

He yanked his fingers out of Angel’s mouth without warning, who coughed and gasped, before ultimately quieting, the only sound coming from him being his breathing and soft little gasps.

“Good girl,” Val praised, lightly spanking Angel’s thigh before diving back into his pussy again. He kept Angel’s legs spread even as they tensed, and even went so far as to dig his claws into his fur, sucking his clit and fucking him open with three fingers. 

Really, why was he even doing this? The bitch wouldn’t shut up, and was taking forever to cum. He’d let him cum first, then fuck him senseless to teach him a lesson. Maybe he’d shove his face into the pillows too, and listen to his muffled cries. As long as he wasn’t being so fucking loud. 

Angel whimpered as he felt Val curl his fingers. His thighs were trembling, and he couldn’t even express how good it was or Val would probably send him packing. He couldn’t finish this by himself, he needed this, he needed his tongue, his mouth, his sharp teeth and claws, he needed- fuck!

Tossing his head back and suppressing a sound by biting his lip, he grinded against Val’s mouth and tongue, which was so beautifully pressed against his clit. He was close. It was so good, he was sure he was gonna squirt. He had to warn Val.

“Val-!”

Val growled, and spanked Angel’s thigh again, twice as hard. 

That did it.

“Fuck- I’m cumming- fuck, fuck, fuck!” Angel cried out, unable to resist as his body squirmed. He grasped at the sheets, eyes rolling back as his mouth hung open in bliss. “Fuck!”

“Shut the fuck-! Oh- shit..”

Val blinked, genuinely caught off guard, as Angel’s pussy throbbed and squirted. He wasted no time, latching his mouth onto him and sucking every bit of his sweet juices up. 

Angel fell limp against the sheets once it was over, panting and gasping for breath as he wiped smeared mascara and eyeliner from his cheeks.

“Babygirl,” Val chuckled from between his legs, licking his lips. “So that’s why you wouldn’t shut up. It was so good you had to squirt.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Angel breathed, reaching out for him. “Hold me.”

Val squinted his eyes and smirked.

“Nah, babydoll. I’ve been pretty patient, and I think I deserve a good hard fuck right about now.”

Angel whined.

“I just came, I’m so sensi- Ah!”

Val smacked his pussy, and Angel cried out, automatically closing his legs.

“I just made you squirt and you wanna fuckin’ complain?” he spat, smacking him again.

“No-! I was just- Fuck!”

Val’s mouth was on him again, slurping up excess juices with a groan as his fingers separated his labia and spread him open, lapping at his sensitive clit while more fingers were shoved into his hole.

“Stop, stop- Oh fuck, Daddy, please!” 

Angel’s hips were instinctively trying to get away from the overstimulation, emitting a growl from Val and another hard slap to his thigh.

Angel made a bold move then, by attempting to push Val’s head away. 

He flinched, expecting a hard smack in the face right about now, but when it never came, he peeked open an eye to see Val jacking off over his pussy, to which Angel spread his legs for.

“Sorry, Daddy-”

“Shut the- ngh- fuck up,” Val panted, smacking Angel’s clit again. “Ungrateful bitch.”

“Hh-! Oww fuck-” Angel whimpered, and Val growled, his eyes squinted as his hand moved faster over his own cock. 

Sadistic fucker. He would get off to Angel’s pain. Those smacks fucking hurt, too. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Val moaned, spraying his cum all over Angel’s bottom half. “Shit..”

Angel shivered, keeping his legs spread to show off what a mess he was to Val. He always liked it messy. 

“You can’t keep quiet for shit, can you?” Val scoffed, tossing Angel a rag to clean himself off with.

Guess not.

“It was good, Daddy, really good,” Angel replied as he wiped himself off. That wasn’t a lie. Tears were shed as he squirted. God damn. 

Val huffed, but his chest did puff out a bit in confidence. He always did like an ego boost. 

“Whatever. You got work to do today.”

Angel pouted.

“But Daddy, how will I enjoy those guys when you just rocked my whole damn world?” he cooed. He’d play it sweet and sultry to get out of work today. He was exhausted. Besides, an evening with his vibrator back home sounded like heaven. 

Val scoffed.  
“...Fine. Whatever. Just get the fuck out of my room.”

Angel smirked, slipping his sweater and skirt back on before standing up. He smoothed down his ruffled fur, but not too much. He had to show off to the sluts that worked with him that he’d just gotten fucked by the boss. It was funny how they all glared at him. Jealous bitches. 

“Thank you, Mista Valentino Sir,” Angel hummed with a wink in his direction before he stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Valentino watched him go.

======================

“Ahh,” Angel sighed, rubbing his face against his silk sheets. “A night off. Finally, a fuckin’ night off, and all I had to do was sleep with him. Fuck yeah.” Angel flopped over onto his back, gazing at the chandelier at the ceiling with a smile. 

What should he do tonight? He could go grab his favorite bar cat from the counter, have a good time. If he thought Val’s oral was good, ohh man, Husk’s spiky tongue and would have him praying to Jesus and thanking the lord, not to mention his barbed fat kitty cock.

But the kitty would just tell him to fuck off again. 

Bummer.

He’d just have to improvise.

He switched on his TV with the remote for some background noise, and to drown out the loud sound of the vibrator he was about to fetch from his nightstand drawer. Some random old sitcom played, the volume loud enough to make it seem like he was doing nothing more than watching TV.

That’s right, nothing unusual was going on in here. He shimmied out of his skirt. He wasn’t wearing panties, he’d left them at Val’s. Fuck, Val ate him out so good earlier. Angel didn’t squirt often, but Val’s tongue fucked him in just the right way.

That stupid prick had no business being such a good fuck. No business. 

He bit his lip, spreading his legs and licking his index and middle fingers before gently rubbing himself down there. He was already wet just thinking about his magic wand being pressed against his throbbing clit. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, gently pushing a finger into his hole. He relaxed back against his fluffy pillows. He rarely ever had time to masturbate, or explore his own body. His body was already getting explored by tons of other men every day, he never had the chance for some self love. 

Angel gripped his half hard cock in his other hand after licking his palm, slowly stroking himself. His body was already excited, it was kinda funny. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smile.

He spread his legs a little more, sighing and tilting his head back as he teased himself and worked himself up. 

He wished Husky could join him for a bit of fun. After his own fun, of course. He looked like he was so soft. He wanted to stroke his soft ears while the kitty ate him out. The rough texture of his tongue would hurt, but the vibrations coming from his purring would make up for it.

He shivered, his cheeks flushed. Damn, Husk really was the perfect man. Grumpy, rude ass men always had anger to get out during sex. He wanted to be fucked raw by that cat dick of his. 

Angel’s pussy throbbed. 

He pulled his fingers out with a shudder, and reached for his magic wand, switching it on. He pressed the head of it to his clit.

“Fuck-! Ah, that’s strong- shit, shit, shit,” Angel gasped, his legs spreading even wider. “Hahh god-”

This would get the job done. He’d cum in a couple of minutes with this thing, then go bug Husk at the bar. He always felt sexy after an orgasm. 

He covered his mouth with a hand. Didn’t want the entire hotel hearing him. 

He imagined Husk between his legs, his purring sending shockwaves throughout him as he sucked his clit. He rubbed the vibe against his clit, his toes curling beneath his boots. 

“Husky- Husk, fuck yes,” Angel breathed, his hips bucking up. He grinded against the wand, his head tilted back towards the ceiling. 

What he’d do for the real thing. He imagined Husk’s tail swishing back and forth behind him as he ate him out, his claws kneading his thighs and prying him open, his teeth nipping him whenever he acted naughty. 

Angel whimpered, gasping and stroking his cock. He wondered what he’d do to him. His fur pressed against his, the motorboat revving of his purrs against his chest as they kissed, teeth clashing and biting. 

God, Husky would kill him if he found out he was masturbating to the thought of him. He wouldn’t tell, it’d be his little secret.

The door opened. 

“Jesus- knock first, asshole!” Angel screamed, grabbing the covers and fumbling to turn off the wand. “What the fuck!?”

“Uh.. I uh- It smells funny in here.”

“...Husk, what the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Husk blinked, his nose twitching and his eyes huge and dilated. 

“You came all the way in here to tell me my pussy stinks!? I know for a fact that it doesn’t!”

Really, the nerve of this guy! His stupid sensitive cat nose picked up on his arousal, what the fuck!?

“No-!” Husk cleared his throat, stepping inside and closing the door.

“Then what the fuck-”

“It smells good in here- Really really fuckin’ good,” Husk answered. “Sweet, like honey.”

Angel blinked.

“...Thanks…? So, uh... “ He pursed his lips. “Anythin’ else?”

Husk nodded, licking his lips and tugging at his bowtie. 

“Lemme taste you.”

Angel raised a brow, staring at him.

“Aw, c’mon, you’re always begging for me to come up here, well, now I’m here. Lemme taste you,” Husk said again, stepping closer to him.

Angel scoffed with a chuckle.

“Well- Yeah, but this is so fuckin’ easy! I’ve been askin’ you for months to come play with me, baby, why now?”  
This felt like one of those scenes in a porno he’d star in! This was just too easy!

Husk’s nose twitched as he stalked closer, his eyes locked onto Angel as if he were his prey.

Angel grinned, a brow raised as he watched him. 

“If you insist,” he sighed. “But, well, I was already gettin’ started without you.”

“I know, and that’s really fuckin’ hot,” Husk purred, climbing onto Angel’s bed. 

Angel lifted the blankets and pushed them aside, exposing his naked body, and Husk began to purr, and Angel watched with curious eyes as he saw that fat, barbed kitty cat dick show through his fur. 

He’d play with that later.

He’d been dreaming of this for a long time, and he was ready. 

He spread his legs, sat back, and beckoned Husk invitedly with a finger as he played with his clit.

Oh, this would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentino is a sexy asshole, I'm in love with him.


End file.
